Wild Eagle At War
by Flamingfox
Summary: Sorry for the super long wait...Later on Jamie/Pierce...CONSTRUCTIVE criticism appreciated, my first fic ever...please review
1. Flight of the Wild Eagle

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, characters (well, I own mine…), or anything else except the plot…  
  
My FIRST EVER fanfic, so don't be too harsh, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism appreciated. =)  
  
"Liger Zero ummm…ScheniderXJager CAS complete" announced Jamie's voice over the intercom. "Well! Looks like we're finally done combining the Jager and Schneider! Now, to think of a cool name…" Jamie left Doc Tauros alone to think of a "cool name" for the Liger's new armor. He and Doc had been working endless nights developing the armor. It combined the Jager's speed and the Schenider's close range combat, and it was the Doc's pride and joy. Jamie entered the shower, letting the hot water flow over him. He breathed deep and thought about the team and how much they had changed since the Royal Cup 3 years ago. Bit had become somewhat more mature, but he was still carefree as ever. Jamie could picture astounded his face when he saw the new armor. Leena…thinking of Leena, Jamie grinned. She fought with Bit more than ever, but everyone knew she and Bit were more than getting along. Brad hadn't changed…still loved money, still smitten with Naomi, and was as good of a pilot as anyone. And the Doc…Jamie had grown to respect the Doc more and more over the years. Sure, he played with his models too much, and was childish, but as the tactician, he saw how much of a genius Doc was.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, he looked at the clock. 3:00AM?!?! He had been working late, and he was happy that they had finally finished the armor. The next day, he woke up late, and was excited to see the team's reaction. When he got to the breakfast table, he quickly exclaimed, "BIT! YOU'RE NEW ARMOR'S DONE!"  
  
"ARE YOU JOKING? COOL!" Bit shoveled down his food, and ran off to go see Liger. Jamie glanced at the Doc, who would normally be running along with Bit to drool at the armor, but he was slowly pulling apart a pancake, sitting deep in thought with a serious face. He got up from the table and walked into his office.  
  
An hour later, the Doc's voice came over the intercom. "Bit, Leena, Brad, I need to talk to you." Jamie figured it was probably some new strategy, but was wondering why he wasn't called to discuss it. He decided to go and see what they were talking about, because he doubted Doc purposely meant to disclude him. As they all went into the meeting room, Doc looked like he was going to say something when Jamie came in, but thought better of it. Doc cleared his throat. "I'm sure you've all heard of the problems that the Zoid Battle Commission has been having with those rebel groups. Well, they've all allied under the Backdraft Group, and the ZBC has decided to put and end to them."  
  
Brad was the first to speak up. "Yeah…but why are you telling this to us?"  
  
The Doc took a deep breath. "Well…the ZBC needs more power…and Zoids…and the ones they need are Zoid warriors. You've all been drafted. We have 2 weeks to prepare the zoids.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Yeah…I couldn't believe it…"  
  
"Doc…" muttered Jamie. "I was wondering…why didn't you call my name?"  
  
"Well…" said Doc slowly. "You see," addressing the whole group, "You will stay together, so you won't be lonely. Bit, since you won't be able to use the CAS, the new armor will be your permanent armor, and you'll be the team's high speed/close combat warrior. Brad and the Shadow Fox will be the teams medium speed, medium range warrior, and Leena will be the low speed, high power warrior. Leon and Naomi will be joining you too, so Naomi and her Gun Sniper will be the sniper, and Leon will be the close combat warrior.  
  
"And me…?"  
  
"Jamie…this is why I didn't call you. I didn't want to shock you, but…since you specialize in air combat, and you have a Raynos…you'll be fighting separately, in the air force."  
  
The team was in shock. "Doc! Are you sure you can't do anything?!?!"  
  
"Yes" sighed the Doc. "Trust me, since I got the call early this morning, I've been doing everything I can…but air zoids go with the air force…that's how it is."  
  
"Well…nothing else to do but prepare." Jamie walked into the zoids hangar, head hanging.  
  
Over the next 2 weeks, Jamie was so absorbed in his work that he forgot about the draft. Since the Panzer unit would no longer be used, he had to figure out how to mount the hybrid cannons onto the Gun Sniper without making the Gun Sniper too heavy. When he finally figured out how to balance the weight, the 2 weeks had passed. The night before he had to leave, he sat in his room, moping around. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." It was the rest of the team.  
  
"Hey Jamie…don't worry, we can still visit each other!"  
  
"Yeah Jamie…and the air force will be great, you won't have to waste your great strategies on us!"  
  
"Blitz Team pride, Jamie. I expect you to give a good impression, okay?"  
  
Jamie looked up and grinned, comforted by his friends.  
  
The next morning, Jamie was taking off and flying to the Air Force Base, but the rest of the team was going in the hover cargo. He got in his zoid, and for the final time, he heard the crackle of the electricity, the rush of speed, and was catapulted out the hover cargo. He felt the familiar adrenaline rush as his Raynos, wings tucked in, rolled over and sped closer and closer to the ground. He pulled the lever and the wings snapped out, he fired the jets and shot into the air. His com-link crackled, and showed all the faces of his friends. "BYE JAMIE!!! WE'LL MISS YOU! VISIT US WHEN YOU CAN!"  
  
Jamie grinned and said goodbye. Suddenly, his radar beeped. As his Raynos soared over the desert, a Pteras rose up and flew alongside him. His father opened a com-link. "Jamie! Take care of yourself, and make me proud. May all your flights be safe, Wild Eagle."  
  
With that, his dad turned his Pteras away and dove out of sight.  
  
"Bye dad" whispered Jamie. He put on a grim smile, and muttered "Air Force, here I come." He jammed his jets and the Raynos shot out of sight. 


	2. The Wild Eagle Meets the Falcons

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids…I don't own any of the characters on the show…  
  
Oh, btw…I don't think there's gonna be much romance stuff in this fic…besides, it doesn't even talk much about the rest of the Blitz team…  
  
Upon arriving at the base, Jamie was greeted by a sight that took his breath away. Hundreds…no…thousands of air zoids! All lined up, with a pilot alongside each one. He brought his Raynos in to land, and lined it up with the other zoids. A man came walking along, carrying a clipboard. "Soldier!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean me???"  
  
"Of course! Don't stall, hurry up. I don't have all day. Name?"  
  
"Jamie Hemeros."  
  
"Zoid?"  
  
"Raynos."  
  
"Okay, Jamie, take your Raynos to that hangar over there. You'll be in Section 342, Division 3 basic training. Better, hurry, training starts in 5 minutes"  
  
"What?!?! Basic training? But sir, I know how to pilot my Raynos…"  
  
But the man had already walked off to the next pilot. Jamie sighed and walked his Raynos to the hangar the man had pointed out.  
  
At the hangar, there were 19 other air zoids, with young pilots all talking amongst themselves, wondering what was going on. A Salamander circled above, then landed in front of the group. As the cockpit opened, an old man came out and addressed the group. "Welcome to basic training" the man sneered. "Here, you will learn to bring out the best in you, to pilot your zoids to their full potential and become the most elite warriors to ever live…if you don't drop out crying to your mommy before. I am Lieutenant Conner. You will address me and all of your superiors as Sir."  
  
Over the 2 month training, they were drilled in flight maneuvers, formations, and air combat tactics. However, once they found out about Jamie's Wild Eagle alter ego, he was sent to see Lieutenant Conner. There, they made him break the sound barrier over and over. "Jamie, if you don't get that alter ego under control, you're gonna be kicked out and made my assistant until the end of the war." growled Conner. Jamie breathed deep, sitting in the cockpit. "Okay…focus, focus…concentrate…" Jamie pushed the Raynos past the sound barrier, and felt the similar rush and started to blank out. However, this time he breathed deep and felt his mind come back together. He still felt the similar wildness, but this time he was in control of the Wild Eagle, which let him pilot with the same skill, and not make the same reckless decisions. "Finally" be breathed with a sigh of relief. This "special training" had been breaking him down, but after he got control of the Wild Eagle he felt much better at high speeds.  
  
A week later, he got the chance to go up for a little battle with another of the trainees, to see if they were ready to be put into a squadron. Jamie walked into the hangar to do some maintenance on his Raynos early that morning. "Well Raynos…here's our chance to get out of this training. If we win this battle, and make no mistakes…who knows what will lie ahead of us. So I'm counting on you, okay?" The Raynos replied with a high pitched squeal.  
  
When he was just about finished fine tuning his Raynos and giving it a good wax for the battle, a voice boomed out over the intercom. "Jamie Hemeros, your battle will be starting in 15 minutes."  
  
"Well Raynos…that's us. You ready?" "KRAWWWWWK" (lol, couldn't think of a good bird noise…) Jamie walked the Raynos into the launch area. As he set it up on the catapult, his palms were sweating. 'What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before a battle before…sure I've been nervous, but not like this…focus…focus…' Calming himself down, Jamie found a good position and cleared his mind. As he wondered who his opponent was, he felt the electricity power up his zoid and sweep it off the catapult. He shot through the air and snapped out the Rayno's wings. Then he quickly looked to see who his opponent was. As he spun around, he saw a Pteras doing the same. Relieved that it wasn't a much more advanced zoid, he thought about how to beat the Pteras. The Raynos had a major advantage in speed, but the Pteras could still break Mach 2, so it would still be a threat. Its wings were lined with missiles, and it was easy to see that it held much more firepower than the Raynos. Jamie was hardly in the air when the Pteras let loose a salvo of rockets aimed straight at the Raynos. Jamie quickly put on a burst of speed and easily dodged the rockets. However, when Jamie turned around he silently cursed himself. Those rockets had just been launched to force him this way, where he found himself going head on with a missile that was 500 yards away and closing fast. He had been stupid to underestimate the Pteras so much…he was right in the position that the Pteras pilot wanted him in. The Pteras didn't even need to use any speed at all, if it just placed its weapons in the right places, Jamie would be dead meat. 'So his strategy is all about what how pilots react to missiles and rockets…if he can predict every move I make to evade his fire, he'll know just how to take me out…how do I beat him?' Jamies mind raced, as the missile raced on. 'I've got it…I just don't do what he expects!' a small smile came over his face. 'Okay…my first instinct was to pull up and circle around to get rid of this missile, which would throw it off course…but if I do that, I'm almost sure he'll fire at me.' Sure enough, the Pteras was high up in the air behind the Pteras, ready to barrage him from the position he would be in a few moments. Instead of pulling up, Jamie pushed his Raynos past the sound barrier and charged head on with the missile. 3 seconds before hitting, he slammed his controls to the right and did a barrel roll, passing the missile by a mere 10 feet. The sonic boom that followed knocked the missile into the ground. Then he pulled up into the air and circled high above the Pteras before suprising the pilot and diving down at the Pteras at full speed. The Pteras pilot narrowly dodged the charge, but before he could retaliate Jamie was behind him, firing for all he was worth. Not used to being barraged like this, the pilot had trouble dodging and was hit in the wing. Jamie grinned. After damaging the Pteras, it would be no problem to take him down. The Pteras slowly circled around and fired everything he had. However, without his careful planning, his shots were reckless and were easy for Jamie to evade. With a grin, Jamie pulled the trigger and watched as the Pteras crashed into the ground.  
  
"Very nice, soldier' grunted a cranky Lieutenant Conner. "We've decided your squad, You'll be operating with the Fighting Falcons Division 18 Fighter Squad. Be proud…you've been placed among the best…who knows, they might find the Wild Eagle a valuable addition to their team."  
  
"Th…Thank you, sir" Jamie was shocked, this was the closest thing to praise anyone had heard out of Lieutenant Conner.  
  
The next morning, he went to meet his new team. He had heard many rumors of the Fighting Falcons, some said they were the strictest team around, others said they were telepaths who could psychically predict every move of the enemy, but no matter what the rumors were, it was clear that the Fighting Falcons were the best of the best. Each team had a Whale King and a robot that operated it, and that was their home. When he found the Fighting Falcon's Whale King, it had the zoids of the team parked outside it. One was a blue Raynos, the other was a red Raynos, and the last was a silver Storm Sworder. The last one took his breath away. Even though he had fought against Storm Sworders in his battle against the Backdraft, they were still rare. He brought in his Raynos to land. As he took the platform up to the door, he wondered what he would say. Conner's words echoed through his head. 'Always address your superiors by sir.' What would he say? 'Wild Eagle reporting, sir.' No, calling himself the Wild Eagle in a first meeting would make him seem cocky. Before he had a chance to think, he was there. He nervously rang the bell. "Come in!" yelled a voice over the intercom. He nervously opened the door of the Whale King and walked into the first room. To his surprise, the 2 warriors in the room were around his age, and they were playing a video game. "MUAHAHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"  
  
"OH YEAH? TAKE THIS! BRING IT ON!!"  
  
"YA WANT A PIECE OF ME?" the girl jumped across the couch and knocked over the guy, who leapt back up before getting shoved into the floor.  
  
"HEY Lenami! GET OFF!!!!AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Hmph…gotcha Sekari…"  
  
"Ahem" The warriors jumped off the floor and grinned sheepishly. Jamie was confused. So these were the great Sekari and Lemami he had been hearing about? He began to get nervous again, and before he could say anything Lenami shouted out "So you must be Jamie! HI! I'm Lenami, and this is Sekari!"  
  
"An honor to meet you, sir and madam."  
  
Sekari stood with a face of stone. "No Jamie, the honor is mine." Lenami suddenly stood like she was at a funeral, her face serious and grave. Suddenly, it began to redden, and tear, and then she burst out laughing fell on the floor, soon followed by Sekari.  
  
Jamie's face reddened, and he felt like they thought insulting him was the funniest thing in the world. However, when Sekari saw Jamie's face, he immediately stood up. "Sorry, don't worry, we weren't laughing at you, just at the way you talked to us…'An honor to meet you'…Lieutenant Conner drilled that into you, didn't he. Speechless, Jamie gave him a little nod. Sekami explained "This isn't like the normal military…with the Fighting Falcons, we're your family. We're very casual with each other…as you might have seen," he added, blushing. Jamie was happy to hear this, but he was confused. "One question…shouldn't you have another warrior?"  
  
"Oh, yeah…she's just getting out of the shower, I think."  
  
From behind Sekami and Lenami, a door opened. They moved out of the way to show the warrior. What he saw made his jaw drop. "Pi…Pie…Pierce?!?!" 


	3. Military Life for the Wild Eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or any of the characters on the show, I do own mine tho…that's it. Sorry about how long it took, but I had severe writers block, which is why this chapter sucks…oh well…I just hope my writing gets better soon.  
  
Pierce jumped back in shock, and then quickly recovered. "Well well well…if it isn't that cocky little Wild Eagle. I'm surprised that you would even remember my name, and not call me 'little lady'." With that, she tossed her head and walked out of the room.  
  
"But Pierce! That wasn't me…" But she had already left.  
  
Sekami and Lenami looked at Jamie with eyebrows raised. "So I guess you two have met before…"  
  
"Come on Jamie, I'll show you your room." Sekami led Jamie down several hallways before leading Jamie into a room. "Make yourself comfortable, because this is your home from now on." Jamie walked in, and Sekami followed him in and closed the door. "You're worried about making friends with Pierce, right? But don't worry, she doesn't trust people at first…it took me and Lenami lots of effort to finally get her to trust us, and now we're the best of friends." Jamie grinned a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, well, it might be a bit harder for me, since my alter-ego has already embarrassed her enough…which wont make life any easier for me." After dumping his bag on the floor, he followed Sekami out to the dining room. "Well boys, now that you're here, we can decide what we want to eat!" shouted an eager Lenami. "Let's see…microwave noodles, microwave pasta, microwave chicken…" They finally decided it would be pasta, and they all gathered around the table and Jamie was introduced to the team.  
  
"Well Jamie, it might help if you knew what zoids we pilot. Lenami pilots the blue Raynos, Pierce pilots the red Raynos, and I pilot"  
  
"He pilots the Storm Sworder" Interrupted Lenami. "And he's our best pilot, and our 'leader', and he's too modest to admit it. Right Sekami?"  
  
"That's enough."  
  
"See? He's so modest…aren't you?  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
"Okay okay…calm yourself."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not calm?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"I'M CALM, I'M CALM…SEE? I'M CALM!"  
  
"Well if you would just stop yelling…"  
  
Jamie sighed. He had seen many arguments like this between Bit and Leena, and knew it could go on for a long time. He glanced up at Pierce. She sat there calmly eating like nothing was going on. Jamie was beginning to wonder why he hadn't noticed how…beautiful…she was. Or maybe he had…His thoughts were soon interrupted by a glass of iced water being emptied on his head.  
  
"Hehe…sorry Jamie, that was supposed to hit Lenami…"  
  
Jamie was pulled out of his dreamworld, and realized that Sekami and Lenami had started an all out food fight. He sighed and looked up at Pierce, who was still calmly eating. "Umm…Pierce?" She glanced up at the blushing Jamie.  
  
"Well, about all those times we were in battles, and I made fun of you and stuff…well…I was wondering…could we put it all behind us?"  
  
Pierce ignored him, got up from the table, threw out the empty container, and walked into her room. Sekami and Lenami froze right where they were, about to launch the remaining food at each other, and looked at Jamie, who was as red as a strawberry.  
  
Sekami was the first to speak. "MUAHAHA! JAMIE GOT HIS ASS REJECTED! HAHAHA! SUCKER!!!!!" He was obviously still caught up in the excitement of the food fight. But Lenami, in the presence of love story to-be, dropped the food and rushed over to Jamie. "OOOOOOH Jamie, how do you feel? Do you need something to drink? Wanna get drunk? OOOOOOH this might get juicy!"  
  
"Calm down Lenami" whispered Sekami. "You don't wanna tempt him into getting drunk! We've got a mission tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry Sekami, I'm not gonna get drunk…and I don't feel horrible either, just a rough start…"  
  
"Surrrrrrreeee Jamie, we believe you…remember, our psychological services are always available to you free of charge." The pair walked off chuckling. Jamie glanced up at them. Getting adjusted to this life would be hard, especially with Pierce around, but he felt that those two would make life much more comfortable and entertaining.  
  
The next morning, he was awakened by Sekami dumping a pitcher of ice cold water on his head. "MORNING JAMIE! Oh, and if you haven't realized, this is what happens when you don't get up at 5:00 sharp…"  
  
"5:00?!?! YOU'RE JOKING! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY ALIVE WAKING UP AT 5?!?!"  
  
"Ummmmm…the same way we do, I guess. Come on dude, pancakes are getting cold." He walked out of the room without looking back. Jamie groaned, slipped on his clothes and walked into the dining room. They all sat down around the table, where there was a pile of pancakes in a nice neat stack.  
  
"COME ON, EAT IT UP BEFORE IT GETS COLD!!! COME ON NOW! COME ON! EAT EAT EAT!" hollered a mechanical voice. Several identical wheeled robots, all painted white camera eyes mounted on the front of their heads and mechanical grabbers rushed into the room and dumped pancakes onto each persons plate.  
  
"Oh, Jamie, this is our robot, David."  
  
"Why didn't I see him last night? And why do you call all these robots one robot?"  
  
"Well, these aren't separate robots. David is the one mind that controls them all, and the hover cargo. So if all of them are destroyed except for one, he'll still be alive. And the reason he wasn't here last night was because"  
  
"WAS BECAUSE I WAS OUT CLUBBING WITH ALL THE LADIES!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Was because he was getting his robots recharged…we do that once a week. Oh, and he made the pancakes, so if they're poison, it's not my fault." Just then, the vid screen beeped. Sekari walked out of the room, and came back in several minutes.  
  
"Okay, where's it at?" asked Pierce.  
  
"Ummm…some place near the Western Coast, they say Backdraft might be building a new factory there." replied Sekami.  
  
"CRAP! Did you say MIGHT? Does that mean…"  
  
"Yeah Lenami, I know you hate them because they're boring…this one might be more your type though"  
  
"What?" Jamie had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Oh, we're talking about the mission we have in half an hour. It's a reconnaissance mission…we use our zoids to check enemy activity. Normally we don't get these missions, but when they're more dangerous, and there's a slight chance of getting into a fight, they send one of the high speed fighter squads one of these missions. Oh, and by the way Jamie, you're going to have to get changed soon, since it's the first mission it might take you longer."  
  
"Huh? I am changed."  
  
"Those clothes might have worked when you fought for a sport, but we use something a bit more…tough." Sekami led him to a closet. Inside was a suit that resembled a wetsuit for scuba diving, but it was made of a rougher material made to withstand the force of an ejection.  
  
"Ummm…how do you get into this thing?"  
  
"That's the hard part…"  
  
After exactly 25 minutes of unzipping and struggling, with plenty of enthusiastic help from Sekami and Lenami, and several amused glances from Pierce, Jamie was in the suit. Then it took exactly 2 minutes for the rest of them to suit up. "Alright guys! We have 2 minutes to get our zoids into the launch bay of the Whale King. I expect to have the Whale King in the air in 3 minutes. Got it? Let's move."  
  
Half an hour later, they were cruising over their target at 500,000 feet. All the pilots were gathered around Sekami.  
  
"Alright guys, we're at 500,000 feet. In 2 minutes we're going to launch. We drop 495,000 feet, pull out our wings, and move out at full speed in tight formation."  
  
"495,000 feet?!?! Are you KIDDING? You're saying we do a reconnaissance mission at 5000 feet at full speed over a potential ENEMY BASE?!?! I like action, but this is NUTS"  
  
"Yeah. You guys…you know how dangerous this is. But no matter what happens, we come out together, and alive."  
  
Jamie glanced up at Sekami. Now he understood why Sekami was the leader. No longer the carefree food-fighter, his face was that of a commander who would go back through all the soldiers of the Backdraft alone to rescue a lost soldier. This was a man who he would follow to hell and back.  
  
Gripping the controls of his Raynos, he readied himself for the launch. 'Well, its my first mission…and I sure hope it isn't my last.' With those thoughts, his Raynos dropped out of the Whale King with his teammates beside him. 


	4. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids…blah blah blah…I own my own characters.  
  
Jamie plummeted downwards from the belly of the Whale King. He started to get nervous…they had fallen for almost an entire minute. Finally, a com-link of Sekami popped up. Jamie held his breath…"Now!" barked Sekami. Simultaneously, the 4 pilots snapped out the wings of their zoids and fired their jets. They flew in a tight diamond formation, Sekami and his Storm Sworder in the lead, Lenami in her blue Raynos behind him to the left, Pierce in her red Raynos to her right, and Jamie behind them in his Raynos. "Cameras on." The group flicked on the cameras, videotaping the ground below. Jamie silently prayed that nothing would happen, and that after flying for a while they would return to the safety of the ZBC base. However, 20 minutes into their mission, his hopes were destroyed. Up ahead they could see the faint outlines of Command Wolves running their patrols. Jamie knew they had been spotted, and waited for a command. Sekami's voice crackled over the com-link. "Remember, we don't want to get into a fight on this mission. Only fight if they strike first." The group stayed in a tight formation, whizzing over at Mach 2. Suddenly, gunfire broke Jamie's concentration. Sekami shouted over the com-link. "Break…NOW!!!" The pilots abruptly turned in different directions and streaked out of formation. Several Command Wolves were firing long range rifles. Jamie dodged several blasts, and then began to dive down in attack. He saw Sekami diving straight at the first of 5 wolves, extending his wing cutters and sweeping by, slicing off the head of the first Command Wolf. He quickly shot back up, and Jamie zoomed down, trying to get a lock on an enemy zoid. He finally found his target and held the trigger. His Raynos gave a burst of fire and dropped the enemy zoid. Jamie circled back up and watched as Lenami and Pierce dove in to finish off the wolves. They resumed formation. "Alright guys…good work. But that wasn't the hardest part…that was just a scout party. I'm almost sure that they're dying to catch some ZBC zoid pilots, so be on guard and alert, I'm positive this battle isn't over." Sure enough, they spotted several battalions of Command Wolves and Saber Tigers, and even several Iron Kongs packing enormous amounts of firepower. The sky was dotted with enemy Zabats. Lenami whistled in disbelief. "Those are what we're up against?! Aren't they overdoing it a bit?" "Yeah…but they'll do anything to catch some pilots, or get a victory. The ZBC has been dominating the war so far." The pilots dove into battle, fingers on triggers, drenched in sweat. They broke off into pairs, Sekami with Lenami as his 'wingwoman', and Pierce with Jamie as her wingman. Jamie watched as Pierce accelerated and fired at an enemy Zabat. She quickly withdrew, and Jamie rushed in to finish it off. The worked like this, slowly and surely finishing off each Zabat one at a time. Since these Zabats weren't computer controlled like the ones he had fought before, they weren't a pushover. All the time the 4 were doing this, they had to dodge heavy fire from the Command Wolves down below. However, Jamie noticed that the Iron Kongs weren't even firing yet, and were simply watching and waiting. He knew that this would only get harder. When the skies were finally clear of Zabats, the pilots regrouped. They had suffered minor damage, and were about to attack the main ground forces. "Lets GOOOOO!!!!" cried Sekami. The pilots dove as one and spiraled as they approached the ground units. They were so close, and there were so many zoids that Jamie didn't even have to aim. He held the trigger and emptied round after round of ammo into the waiting ground troops. Zoid after zoid fell to the heavy gunfire of the 4 zoids, but soon they were all out of ammo, and having all too much trouble dodging the missiles streaking off the Iron Kong's. One by one, each warrior fell. Lenami first, then Pierce. Jamie and Sekami circled above, trying with all their strength and skill to dodge the fire. Jamie plummeted down from the sky and dove, losing a wing to a barrage of missiles as he passed. He spiraled out of control, landing in a thick forest. He watched painfully as Sekami dove down and was taken out of commission, but not before hewing off the heads of 3 Iron Kongs. Several foot soldiers approached the Raynos, and Jamie could only watch as they opened the cockpit. He saw a grim young man holding a gun. He heard a shot, felt a sharp burst of pain, and then the only thing he saw was darkness.  
  
"Jamie. Jamie? Jamie!"  
  
"JAMIE CAN YOU HEAR ME!"  
  
"Geez Lenami, you're gonna kill him!"  
  
"Not if he's already dead…"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
Jamie opened his eyes painfully. As his vision came into focus, he saw a dark cell and several figures around him. "Jamie! You're awake!"  
  
"Huh? What time is it? Where are we?"  
  
"It's 2 weeks after we got shot down…we're at the Backdraft base. They're holding us prisoner, but they won't kill us. They send pictures and videotapes of us to the ZBC every day just to taunt them."  
  
Jamie moved his arm and felt a sharp pain. He remembered…he had been shot there. He looked down and saw that it had been bandaged and cleaned, probably by a doctor. Sekami saw where he was looking. "Yeah…pretty nasty wound. You were the only one conscious after the crash, so they shot you. The doctors cleaned it up though…they didn't want to have to amputate your arm later. They said it costs too much…"  
  
"So what do we do here?"  
  
Pierce looked up from where she was sitting on the floor. "Sleep, hope to be rescued or released, and eat when we get food. The Backdraft never hurts its prisoners…but most get so bored they go insane." A young man appeared at the door. "Hahaha…wouldja look at that! The sleeping beauty's awake! But I think you should go back to sleep…you don't look any better than before."  
  
"Shut up, Johnny. He looks better than you ever did." Jamie glanced at Pierce in surprise. Because 1) she was defending him, and 2) because she knew the man's name. The guard snickered and walked off.  
  
"You…know him?"  
  
Pierce looked up. "Yeah…Johnny was always second to me. I was the best, he was second. He hated me, and it's understandable. But he had no skill, and the reason he was where he was was because be bribed and brown-nosed his way to the top. Almost the top…I was about to get a promotion when I left the Backdraft, so he got it instead. He hates me now even more because he didn't beat me to it, he got what I didn't want."  
  
Pierce went back to looking at the floor. Jamie took a deep breath. He figured that if he didn't fix things now, he never would… "Pierce?" She looked up. "Well…we've been through a mission, and being caputured…and we'll be together a lot now, so…well…could you PLEASE stop being all hostile around me?" Pierce looked at Jamie and smiled. "Alright…I guess you aren't that bad." Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. Suddenly, Johnny and several guards plopped a small TV set in front of the cell door. They flicked it on, and what Jamie saw shocked him. They were watching ZBC army transmissions! Obviously, something was going on. He looked at Sekami. Sekami saw him and said, "The Backdraft has a new interception system. They're showing us the ZBC transmissions to show off how smart they are."  
  
The guards were laughing as they watched several men discuss new battle moves and strategies. After watching for several minutes, a new com-link popped up. What Jamie saw astounded him. It was Leena!!! "HIIIIII BOYS! By the way, we know that this message is being watched by the Backdraft, and that you have our soldiers. But that's about to change." The soldiers watched in complete shock. "HYBRID CANNONS FIREEEEEEE!" The building shook, lights started flashing, and alarms started blaring. The prisoners gaped at the soldiers rushing about in utter chaos. They watched Leena laughing hysterically as she fired at all the zoids rushing out. Suddenly, Brad's face popped up and began talking. "Alright. Me and Leena will keep the soldiers occupied. Bit, now's your chance."  
  
"Gotcha! BUSTER SLASHHHH!" Jamie gasped as the wall behind him and the others was smashed open by 5 blue blades. The cockpit opened and a blonde haired man jumped out. "Hiya, Jamie! Check it out! I got the new armor painted all blue. Sure looks cool, doesn't it! Well, we can't talk now. I have to get you guys to your zoids. Hop in!" the pilots all climbed into the cockpit of the Liger, which resulted in an extremely uncomfortable ride to the Backdraft hangar. There, they found their zoids completely repaired. "We're in luck! It looks like they were gonna give our zoids to soldiers…but not anymore!" The pilots got in their zoids and took off, and Bit took the Liger out to join the battle. As Jamie circled around, he looked down. He saw Brad's Shadowfox, looking just the same as they had left it. Leena's Gunsniper now had a hybrid cannon from the Panzer on each shoulder. Leon was in his Blade Liger, fighting alongside Bit, slicing enemy Rev Raptors into pieces like a hot knife through butter. And Naomi was high up on a cliff, sniping down targets with ease. The pilots circled and dove down to help out. As Jamie flew, he saw a gigantic cannon charging up…and aiming at…PIERCE! Jamie gritted his teeth. He had just made up with her…he wasn't going to let her die. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He accelerated and dove right in front of Pierce…and in the path of the beam. "NOO JAMIE!!! DON'T DO THAT!" He saw a flash of light…and then darkness. 


	5. Rescued and a Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, or the characters on the show…blah blah blah…you know the drill. Oh, and sorry about the chapter ending with Jamie getting knocked out like he did last time, but it's pretty fun. ( Anyways…on with the story.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
"JAMIE LOOK DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? AHHHHHHH OH MY GOD!" Jamie was plummeting headfirst towards the ground, and was about 20 feet away from the rock hard cement of the Backdraft base.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With one last yell, he yanked on the controls as hard as he could and pulled up around 4 feet from the ground. "Whew…that was TOO close." His Raynos had been heavily damaged from the beam, and was only able to fly slowly. Jamie looked down at the others. All of the warriors had sustained major damage, and the Backdraft forces kept coming and coming. "Sekami! There's no way to win this! Think of something!" "Argh…I don't know what we can do! Just try and hang on." "DON'T WORRY ME MATEYS! I GOTCHA BACKS! MUAHAHAHA!" A Whaleking broke through the cloud layer and fired hundreds of guns and missiles at the attack forces. "YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!" "Dad?!"  
  
"Doc?" The pilots gaped in amazement as the psychotic pair armed with hundreds of guns attacked everything that moved. "Don't worry guys, just stay back. Let us take care of this. The battle commission should be helping out real soon…" As soon as he finished his sentence, hundreds of laser beams came down, annihilating the Backdraft base. After loading all the zoids into the Whaleking, the face of Lieutenant Conner appeared on the screen. "Well troops…you have performed well today. The ZBC has decided to give you a 2 week vacation. We expect you to report to your bases in exactly 2 weeks. Conner out." "Well…would you look at that! A vacation! Let's just relax and take a nice, long break!" The troops readily agreed, after all, they had been through a lot. "Dad? How did you know we were here?" "Well…David here was tired of waiting, so he called the ZBC and told him he was going to come rescue you. After you guys got here, I got a bit bored of waiting back at the base, so I hitched a ride with David to come save your butts." "Yeah, well…that's all nice and good, but really, me and Liger could have taken care of all of them…"  
  
"Shut up Bit."  
  
"What? Come on, you know I'm the best. No point in denying it…"  
  
Jamie sighed and went to sleep, accompanied by his teammates. (a/n- no, not in the same bed.) Pierce walked alongside him. "Jamie, you're the stupidest person I've ever met. What kind of a moron would dive in front of a beam like that? You're such an idiot…" She continued on like this until she reached her room. "Jamie?" He looked up. "Thanks." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and entered her room. Jamie couldn't help but grin all the way back to his room.  
  
"BITTTTTTTT! GIVE ME BACK MY COOOOOOOOKIE!" (a/n- lol, you knew that was coming) Jamie sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He was annoyed, but it comforted him to hear that scream again. He walked into the dining room, and was greeted by his teammates. "Damn Jamie, you actually lived with those two? Must be a living hell…and besides, what kind of people eat cookies at 7 in the morning?" Jamie grinned at Sekami's statement; Bit and Leena were one of a kind. 6 of David's robots came rolling in, all singing together, extremely out of tune. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH POPEYE THE SAILOR MAN, HE LIVED IN A CARAVAN, STEPPED ON THE GAS, BLEW OFF HIS"  
  
"DAVID SHUT UP!" Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Is he always this hyper? Because I can rewire him or something…" "BOY, IF YOU TOUCH A WIRE ON ME I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Naomi and Brad sat down at the table. "Well…you two are certainly tired! Busy last night?" "LEENA! BE QUIET!" She quieted down, and whispered something to Bit, which sent the both rolling over in fits of giggles. Brad, extremely annoyed, picked up a pancake and threw it at Bit's head. Sekami, instead of being the responsible leader, promptly picked up his food and threw it at Brad as hard as he could. A food fight quickly broke out, and Jamie sighed and walked out to bask in the glow of his computer screen. Jamie heard footsteps, and when he turned around he saw Leon walking into the room. Jamie was relieved, because Leon was just about the only normal person on the Whaleking. After having a long conversation about strategies and tactics, they walked into the living room to find all of the members sprawled out in random places all over the room. Sekami and Lenami were lying on a couch playing video games, laughing, and arguing all at the same time. Naomi was lying on top of a very comfortable and very red Brad. Bit and Leena had apparently been in the middle of a chase when they collapsed on a sofa, not really minding that they were on top of each other. Doc Tauros was setting up a full scale zoid war with his models, battling it out from the kitchen counter to the bookshelf. Pierce was cuddled up in a recliner reading a book. Jamie's mind lapsed to how beautiful she looked, and had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Leon cleared his throat. "So…you want to do something?" Bit looked up. "Not really…"  
  
"Why don't we go to the beach?" Doc Tauros looked up from the Shadow Fox and Command Wolf battle. "No thanks…"  
  
"So do ANY of you want to do anything?"  
  
"No…" "Not really…" "Nope."  
  
Jamie grinned. This would be a long, relaxing vacation…or so he thought.  
  
ARGH! Sorry about the wait time, quality, and length of the chapter…I'm suffering severe writers block, and I have a lot of work, not much time to update (. Sorry…hope next chapters better. 


End file.
